


Lifeline

by TheMiniAssassin



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Brotherhood, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Marvel Universe, POV Female Character, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiniAssassin/pseuds/TheMiniAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young girl no older than 18 is found in the rubble during an Hydras attack, Bucky quickly comes to her aid, they become close friends almost a sibling bond. They uncover dark secrets from her past that could help Bucky come to terms with his. Together with the rest of the Avengers they help save the world and each other, along the way discovering more about their past lives of being assassins for Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Metal spine

"A girl's been shot Cap." As Bucky rolled her over she whimpered. 

"Ok ok shhh let me just take a look. whispering to her. Through and through to the shoulder...." Bucky trailed off, turning to fire shots at hydra army. They were still under enemy fire but bucky dare not move her just yet.

Steve slid down avoiding oncoming fire reaching Bucky and the girl. Bucky's right hand moved down her body checking for any other wounds. Whimpering a few times but she never moved. 

"Fractured ribs maybe, another bullet to the thigh." He turned to Cap giving angry look one Steve hasn't seen for a long time, since his winter soldier days. 

Steve rolled her. "Check for hydra chip Buck!" He continued fire unsure if he should move her or not. 

Running is fingers down her spine quickly, "Got something." Bucky yelled to get Steve's attention.

"No don't touch that." The girl hissed. "Its not hydras well it is but it isn't a tracker that was in my forearm I removed it." Pausing to catch her breath, "Metal is my spine they replaced my spine with metal." Bucky was about to question her for further details but her body went limp. "Damn it she past out." grunted under his breath.  
"Interesting Tony will love her." Steve thought out loud, turning to Bucky who had a less than amused face by that statement. 

"Well Tony for now won't see her I'm taking her back to my apartment." Picking up the girl's lifeless body Bucky carefully put her on his flesh shoulder, Steve closed ranks, as the both continued to fire till they were safe once more. 

 

Back at Bucky's apartment the young girl had yet to regain consciousness. Steve had patched her up as best as he could under the circumstances, nothing major, she had been incredibly lucky. 

"Hey Buck, the girl she can't be no older than what 18 at most, what does Hydra want with a child?" He whispered trying to keep his voice down as not to wake the girl.

"I don't know, whatever it is it can't be good, I have very little memory of that place but the memories I do have, non have children in them." 

Stirring awake, Bucky darted over to her. "Hey there kiddo" he whispered as not to frighten her. "Don't be frightened, do you remember us?" She gave a nod yes. "May I ask your name"

"Ella." Whispering.  
"Hi I'm James but you can call me Bucky an that's Steve." Pointing over to him. brushing her hair back in a caring fashion. Bucky felt sorry for her and feeling that he knew all too well. She gave a small smile before coughing for at least 2 minutes.  
Steve came prepared with a med kit even had a stethoscope. Ella seemed somewhat surprised of that. Handy. But she didn't understand why they were helping her? Why help her when Hydra clearly left her for dead a failed experiment. 

Bucky helping her sit up. As Steve listened with the stethoscope. Frowning as he heard her breathing.  
"Its just the air, Hydra kept me underground a lot. I must had dropped my mask, I'm just getting use to the rich oxygen levels. She grunted. While Bucky's metal arm tightened into a ball he grew more angry, but managed to calm himself down to tend to Ella who needed help.  
"Are you in pain Ella?"  
She nodded. "My spine is hurting or one of the bolts in my back is loose." She hated what Hydra did to her, saving her life when she didn't ask to be saved. Giving her this, working for them for years. she quickly cleared that memory before it surfaced.  
"Mind if we look?" Steve asked. "We should get her to Tony. I've never seen tech like this before."

"Fine! Let him know be there in 20." Bucky was not happy, he wanted to protect her. 

 

The tower was massive Ella thought to herself. She couldn't walk but Bucky didn't seem to mind carrying her. She knew he could be trusted, Ella didn't know why but she just felt it. 

Laying on a lab table much like Hydras but it wasn't a dark room more like light colour. Bucky and Steve were at her side, throughout the scans that Tony insisted to do, making her flinch and nervous. "Uh! a metal spine interesting..." Tony trailed off. Ella didn't respond she just reached out for Bucky's hand. "Hey kiddo it'll be ok I promise." Whispering to her ear brushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. "Jarvis full body scan I want to see what's happening." Tony order.

"It seems that the centre bolt has become loose sir." Jarvis spoke.  
"Interesting, Jarvis course of treatment?" Questioned Tony.  
"I suggest, we fix it." Tony sorted  
"Very well Jarvis that's all"

"Well I think Dr Banner and I can go in, and sort this bolt out doesn't look to complicated much like car mechanics." Bucky tensed up. How dare he speak to her like that.  
"This is here scan as you can see her bone spine is there just fractured and infused with the metal one same metal as Bucky's arm." He pushed slightly harder on that one damaged vertebrate, frowning as he thought about how to solve this.  
She whimpered. Bucky tensed. Steve spoke "careful Tony." his eyes guided to Tony to Bucky's tense posture.  
"Yeah one of her bolts has come loose I can fix it." His hand carried on down to her tail bone. "I'll get Banner set up for the work. She need to be knocked out." Tony went about getting the equipment out, also getting Jarvis to call Banner up to the lab. 

"No please" Fear hit Ella. Her Hydra experience didn't need to be remind. "Just numb it I'll be fine." 

"Kid if we do that you can't move, not even an inch do you understand?" Tony turned speaking concern.  
"I swear I won't move, just don't put me under" She began to cry. 

"Ok." Tony grunted went about his business setting up. "Steve will you go see what's taking Banner so long." Nodding Steve left quickly. 

"Don't leave me James.." Gripping onto her hand tight enough not to hurt her but in comforting way. Wiping her tears away, he didn't often use this phrase as it meant so much to him, but somewhere deep inside he felt it right. 

"I'll never leave, I'm with you till the end of the line."


	2. Nothing Is Better Than Bucky Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 ,sorry if theres any spelling errors I typed this on my phone while waiting between scene/set changes on set. Which I might add takes forever! 
> 
> Hopefully will do another chapter tomorrow enjoy leave comments and feel free to ask questions on the comments section or inbox me! Thank you so much peoples for reading!

Ella's POV

"I'll never leave. I'm with you till the end of the line" 

Tony and Banner buzzed around the room getting equipment ready. I had to remind myself, they are not Hydra I will be fine Bucky won't let anything happen to me. 

"Hey Ella, I'm going to give you four small injections into your back should numb it for about twenty minutes." Banner gave me a small smile. I could tell he felt sorry for causing me pain. 

Bucky to the left of me sat on a stall it had wheels I found it funny when he kept wheeling around on it. 

"Mr Barnes please restrain yourself from doing that I don't want to paralyse her because your making her laugh." Tony spoke in annoyed tone.  
Grunting under my breath, Bucky seemed to noticed giving a cheek smirk. 

I didn't feel any pain, which was suprising to me, compared to Hydra they use to just tie me down to the metal slab. With them I felt everything but as Tony said I would feel no pain. 

"Uh?" Tony sounded stumpt  
"What?" Bucky stood from his stool letting go of my hand. I frowned.  
"Nothing it was eaiser than I thought it would be and the tech is amazing." Not bad work Banner.

"Ok Ella it may be a little sore and numb for a while longer but everything is fine." Banner was super nice he explained everything that happened showed me what the tool was and how it helped. 

I didn't want to move without any orders, I didn't want to get in trouble. 

"Ok Ell's up we go." I giggled. Bucky csrefully rolled me over. I winced a little as he helped me sit up. The whole room was spinning. 

"Uhh...dizzy." I put my hand to my face.  
"Here, drink this." I gave an sure look. "It's ok, it's only water." Bucky took it from Banner taking a sip to prove it wasn't poison or drugs. 

Gulping it down. "Woah slow down there kiddo!" Bucky took away the cup. I frowned. It wasn't often I was given anything to drink, when I was drink it quick before they throw it away.

"Come along Ella we're get you some food" 

 

Bucky's POV

"Come along Ella we're get you some food." Scooping her up in my arms. I noticed her wiggling around. "Relax Ell's your rip your staples ouch." 

"Sorry she mumbled." 

"Ahh Bucky my man what's up? Is this the girl one from Hydra." frowning and Clint. 

"Hi, and yes she is and can fully hear you." I chuckled at her reply she seemed a bit pissed. Glad to hear this girl as a bit of what do they call it now a days sass? Yes sass. 

Clint chuckled. "Sorry kiddo, see ya later." He ran off I guess he was either heading out to train or on mission. 

"Food Bucky! Food!" She wiggled and hit my arm. I came out of my daze. 

"You better get her some food Buck, she looks pissed." Steve jogged up the side to me. She poked her tongue out at him. 

"How rude little lady." Steve put his hand over his heart pulling a shocked face then stuck his tongue out. She giggled. Her little giggle was so cute. 

 

*In the food court*

"Kiddo if you don't slow down you will get hiccups" I pointed ot watching her dive into her bugar and fries. 

"Or vomit" Steve gave his two cence. 

she contuined chewing. Steve reached over grabbing her plate. Whining she reached out for it to come back, pouting crossing her arms. "I hate you." She mumbled. I almost choked on my fries, stiferling a laugh. 

"What come on guys I'm like you two, super soldiers need a fuel and Hydra rarley fed me real food." Steve looked over at me confused as my fists tightened damn Hydra. 

"Wait go back, your a...like...Bucky she nodded now nicking Steves fries. He slapped her hand away but gave her food back.  

"Yeah, Hydra experimented on me too much like Bucky back in the 1940's. I have decent strength for a girl my size and healing capabilities are limited but I can see in the dark, strong hearing."

Between each fact she ate mroe fries. Kinda cute. "Depending on my food if my angry or frightened can make electrical things go all funky." 

Both Steve and I were in shock.  
"Uh" Tony came in out of no where. "Would you be willing to let us monitor you." 

"Tony, no she's not an experiment!" I stood angry with Tony. The poor girl shes been through so much with hydra leave her be."

"Bucky is right" Steve added. 

"It's ok, your on the good side and I want to help." Shrugging her shoulders leaning back in her chair wincing once she remembered her back. I smirked at her.  
"Shut up." She whispered while pointing her index finger. 

"But can we start like in a few weeks?" 

"Of cause Ella, there is not rush." Tony left with his head buried in his tablet muttering to Friday. 

 

Ella's POV

"Well that was entertaining, do I have somewhere to sleep I'm exhuasted." I gently slammed my head on the table into my arms. 

"Food clearly doesn't give you energy." I stifled my giggle. 

"Yes we have a room for you ready Wanda and Nat set it up for you." I swung my legs round the side of the chair as Bucky stood up. Throwing my arms up to him like I was a little child. What don't blame me I know I'm 16 years old they think I'm 18 I'll let them keep that thought for a while.  Hydra wasn't exactly caring...

"Come on then kiddo." Picking me up effortlessly, I jumped into a bear hug. 

I buried my head into his shoulder. "Your warm Bucky." 

"Careful Bucky she may get glued to you." Steve poke my nose before turning off down a separate corridor. 

I knew life would get better for me, but I know there will be battles to fight and conquer, but that can wait for now I just want cuddles from Bucky.


	3. Try Again Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late been working alot but I'm back for like a few days before off again! Anyway here's a quick update...be sure to write a comment let me know you're not dying of bordem!

Ella POV

About two weeks have passed, everyone seemes alright although Wanda didn't trust me much, guess as she couldn't get into my head. Ha shame on her part. I liked to train in the mornings when no one was awake gave me time to think, not like I didn't have time. The only reasos I left my room was too go to Tony for more poking and prodding, eat or train. I wasn't fully trusted to go to other floors yet or meet other people, not that I minded or anything. 

 

Last night though it was tough one, one of those nights where everything played in your head.

 

I was angry, angry that I had nightmares angry that people didn't trust me angry at everything and pretty much everyone. I found a gym right at the bottom in basment looks like a good training area. No one was awake, well it was 2am so no suprise there. I threw punch after punch at the bag. Blood, great blood I forgot to wrap my hands, didn't care much, jab cross hook, side kick, push kick repeat until I could barely stand. 

"Your going to wear yourself out kid..." Turning quickly I saw Steve. He approached hands up in an non theatening way. 

"You have good technique." He stated while he put some focus pads on his hands throwing me some wraps and boxing gloves. 

"Hydra had good trainers..." mumberling under my breath. 

He didn't say anything to that just a sad sigh. 

"Here I'll yell out a few things you follow." I nodded. 

After about an hour and somewhat heart to heart in fighting styles we sat down. He threw bottle of water my way caught it without looking.

"Uh" he held a slight chuckle. 

"So kid how old are you actually..."

Fitching I didn't know weather to lie or not. "Um....17?" I left it with a question. He just raised his eyebrows. 

"Try again kiddo..." damn it he was good, guess he had experience in lying about his age.

 

"Why does it matter?" Throwing it back into his court. I went about doing some pull ups followed by push ups, V sits and burpees, a personal favourite of mine. 

 

He said nothing. 

 

"Whatever I'm 16 there are you happy now?" I continued my workout. 

 

"No Ella I'm not happy, you didn't deserve this life, we help you find out who you are, why they did this I promise." 

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep Steve, it doesn't suit you." I spat back. I wasn't in the mood to talk I just wanted to fight go on missions. Atleast Hydra didn't care about your age just you talents. 

 

I stopped mid workout. Turning to Steve bwfore he disappeared out the door.   
"Steve, I'm sorry...I just miss the missions. All I knew was Hydra they didn't treat me great no, but they gave me assignments, missions I didn't like killing those people but I was good at the jobs they gave me since I was 9. You have to understand, I may look like a kid but I'm older than you think I am." 

 

Steve only turned his head slightly to listen, he didn't say a word just a nod before walking away.


	4. It's That Lovely Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples abit of a jumpy chapter sorry! Let me know what you think of the story so far would love some comments ok peace out peoples enjoy the chapter, sorry for any errors!
> 
> Peace Out!

Bucky POV

"Steve I've found her the girl shes on the data base but you wouldn't believe how far back she is!" Natasha practically yelled as everyone gathered in the meeting room looming over the interactive table. As files popped up on the screen that Nat had found. 

"Holly sh...no this can't be right!" My grip tightened into a fist slamming down on the table.

"They had her Steve before me they had her barely and enfant they had her training, killing before she was even a teenager." Anger rolled off my tongue venom I hadn't relished in a while. 

"I know Bucky, she told me a little about it she said they sent her on missions from the age of 9?" Steve asked the question to Nat to carry on. 

"Yes that sounds about right Steve, but her age it doesn't match up." 

"Whats so she's 16 instead of 18 big difference, Tony snorted clearly not looking at the files correctly."

"No Tony the girl was born in 1904.." Nat trailed off. 

"Wait wait so she's more of a fossil then Cap and Tin man here...ha what are the chances..." Tony seemed way to happy about this revilation. 

 

Ella came storming in clearly angry tears filled her eyes. "What? You lie it must be a lie!" Her breath hitched. I knew how she felt well somewhat not knowing who you are or how old you are for that matter. 

"How have I not aged? Whats happend to my parents my FAMILY!" 

"Calm down Els" Steve went to comfort her put a hand on her shoulder she shoved him away. 

"Leave me alone! I hate you I hate you all. I hate everything couldn't you have just left me to die! Why....why didn't you..." her crying contuined streams and streams her world just came down upon her. Eventually dropping to the floor in a heap. People started to drift out, Nat left the hard copy of the file on the table turning everything off to black screen. She whispered a sorry before leaving Steve and I with an histerical teenager or very much older teenager this was confusing. 

Eventually she let her guard down enough for me to craddle her, this was a new experience for me holding someone and not hurting them comforting them. 

 

"Ella hey hey it's ok, everything will be ok, we will find out what happened to your folks and why they took you ok doll." Her whimpers were silent now but I could still feel her shaking. 

"Bucky there's more in the file, what they did..." Steve paused as Ella shifted to listen. 

 

"Not now Steve..." 

 

"Please I want to know what they did to me." Her cry out barely resturing if it wasn't for her super soldier hearing it would had been a mumble. 

"Well Ella, they raised well atleast with different nurses and it was under a different organisations at the time before you got sold to hydra. When you were 10 they started injecting you with pre serunm stuff stop you from aging before cryo freeze like Bucky here." 

 

"Thats enough no more I don't want to hear anymore..." she dug her head deeper into my chest we still were kneeled on floor. 

"Lets get her back to her room." Steve suggested. 

"No." Ella mumbled. 

"No?" I questioned her as I picked her up much like a father would a young child. 

"I wanna stay with you guys, your the closes people I've got to a family now, don't leave me." 

I turned to Steve I swear he had a slight tear in his eye, from the look on his face his heart literally just melted. 

 

"Ok kiddo." Laying her down on my double king sized bed that Tony insisted I had to have it modern time thing or more like a Stark thing. She looked so small compared to it. "Ells hey, the bathroom is through there." She nodded before going about her business Nat had already brought a few things over for her, how did she know?

Keeping our voices low I questioned a brooding Steve. "Steve she's like over a hundred years old, why would hydra do that and who had her before that?"

"Nat didn't say the only thing in the file was that she had accident when she was younger causing them to replace her spine, her powers are strong did you feel the energy in the room it was like someone had sent the room on electric fritz."

"I bet that was no accident, yeah she did mention  that when she first came in. We have to help her Steve for her to say we're like family just...with everything with Tony and the Prince and my mind just hit home."

"I know Buck and we will." We embraced in a brotherly embrace. 

"Ummm...Bucky? Ella yelled through the bathroom door. 

 

"Are you ok?" Readying myself to break the door down. 

 

"Umm yeah..urrr no can you get Nat please or Wanda or someone female would be nice please." She sounded a little freaked out or embrassed. 

 

"Ok sure." Steve was already on it. 

"Whats the matter Ella?" I leant against the door frame. 

 

"Just go away Bucky this is a girl talk only thing ok." I let out a sigh poor kid. 

 

"Geez men get out of the way, thats you to Bucky go shoo." Pepper waves her hands towards me like she was sweeping dirty laundry away. I frowned but left the room. "Shut the door on the way out mister." I slammed it shut. 

 

Ella's POV

 

Damn it, why now like seriously you couldn't have waited. This never happened when I was in hydra, well it did they just gave me stuff to stop it, one time it happened on a mission my handler freaked out. Men. I sighed. "Ella honey its me Pepper, I've come baring gifts and don't worry the men are out the room. 

I opened the door, "I don't understand it should never happen well I mean I did stop taking the drug a while ago I guess but still I hate this." I dragged my hands over my face. The lights in the bathroom started to flicker. "Sorry it always happens with this" I waved my hands towards my stomach. 

 

"It's understandable every women is different." Pepper was a sweetheart I loved her from the day we met she reminded me of the single nicest nurse who took care of me every so often when I was five years old. 

"Pepper is everything alright in there, the lights keep flickering." 

"Yes Steve everything is fine now go away." Pepper softly raised her voice. 

"Here everything you need is in there ooo and some chocolate for comfort I bet you never had that on those days before. Enjoy and if you ever want to chat about anything I'm always here." I couldn't help it was emotional bundle of nerves today tears filled my eyes as I stood putting the bag down gentally on the loo seat, hugging pepper not too tightly. I whispered into her chest. "I love mom" hoping she didn't here me. It was true in these short two weeks I may have been pretty angry and pissed off but I loved Pepper we chatted for abit she taught me about fashion and colours and hair styles which I didn't always enjoy but I went along with it. She was the closes thing to me that I knew as a mom. 

"Aww sweetie you going to make me tear up." She kissed the top of my head. "Now you listen I know what happened earlier what you found out, but no more hating you understand, hate gets you no where. I know it hurts but everyone here is working on your side finding things out about you, we all disfunctionly non the less love you very much. Now get ready for bed and listen to Bucky and Steve but if they start speaking and it gets a little boring just give me a call I'll come and save you." I grinned up at her. Letting out a giggle. 

"Now goodnight Ella."  
"Goodnight" she quietly shut the door, I could hear little chatter on the other side but I didn't care I finally had a family. But I still had my eyes set and ready to hydra down for what they did to me and my family they will pay. However for now chocolate is on the menu.

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi peoples, I'm Em this is my first fanfic here I have written many fanfics on other sites but decided to try some brand new stuff here! Hope you enjoy do comment I love hearing from people! 
> 
> The POV will change in some chapters but I will make it clear when that happens Anyway enjoy the first chapter!


End file.
